Scar Tissue
by Kusumi
Summary: What happens when no one gets what they want? If you could keep someone but they would be miserable would you set them free? VK/Dazzle crossover Very AU Many pairings and OC's!


Scar Tissue

Introduction  
Her heart was broken and her door was open and willing for whatever came through. Seril wondered what the platinum haired man was thinking, even after a year of dating off and on she could not figure out his blank stare. His lavender eyes glistened in her memory. She could not blame him for loving someone else, although if she could she would hate him with every fiber of her being and make him hurt the way she did. No matter what Seril was never that kind of person it just was not in her? All Seril wanted now was to go back home and forget the stress and heartache she associated with Altessee. Altessee had become the home away from home with its cute little stores combined with the amazing beach scenery. The comfort of knowing she could leave her doors unlocked without the slightest worry. Seril's pocket vibrated and rang loudly, _Oh great Mom, and dad just what I need._ She thought flipping open the phone with a sigh. "Ne, Mama I'm coming back home" Seril twirled her crimson hair, listening to her parents glee filled responses.

Chapter 1 {Break Even}  
Day 1 (Seril's P.O.V.)

Moving back home and packing up all the special memories of Altessee must have been the hardest thing I have done since I went through training. It was beautiful and unfamiliar at home, definitely different than before I left two years ago. I flung the door open to mother jumping at me, dropping my heavy luggage on the black marble floor.

"Seril's home! How was Altessee? Has it changed? Did you meet any nice people, men, and friends? …" she shouted, hugging me, but after that, all her words ran together so I stopped listening.

The calm person my father has always been slowly walked into the foyer, his eyes drew complex when they stopped at me. His rough manly hand beckoned me to the den, where he shut the door and set the fire. "Your growing into a lovely woman, but aside from that you've changed and I just wanted you to know if there was a man in your life? If you did we would accept him for whatever he was." It was almost as if he was mocking my shortcoming devoid of knowing what had happened. I lied without hesitation; it made it easier that way. Even if it was a bad thing, I had become a successful liar.

Day 2 (Rosario's P.O.V.)

The quiet one, the pale one, to my parents I had always been the other child…Not as if I had cared but it is just a fact. I was ecstatic to hear my sister had come back to Parycias, although Seril probably will not recognize me anymore. The last time we saw each other was two summers ago while I was still in the hospital for melanin eye treatments.

"So is your sister hot?" Justin asked throwing his arm over my shoulder. He came from Miami Beach Florida then moved here because his parents. Justin was obnoxious but my best friend of six years. His hair was golden blonde with pale blue eyes to match.

Alzeid gave him a firm smack in the head for me. "Don't make idiotic questions it doesn't improve your handicap."

"I resent that." I am not sure, if Justin and Alzeid liked each other or if they tolerated each other for my sake.

"Ro, Rosario?" My sister muttered approaching me, Zero, Alzeid and Justin. "Zero?" she added.

"Zero you know Seril?" I asked resting a hand on his broad shoulder.

"Go Zero! Bangin' twins!" I turned angrily at Justin and slammed my fist in to his face. "It was just a joke geez"

"Rosario I'll talk to you when you get home alright." I could see the tears starting to drip from her ravishing sapphire eyes down her olive skin as she walked away, I'm sure the guys saw it too.

Zero clenched his fist, I could tell he wanted to chase her down but I was not going to say that aloud. Instead, I grabbed the opening of his black jacket, "What'd you do to my sister while you were in Altessee? Tell me-" Snatching his jacket out of my clutches he turned and walked away. "Zero, I thought we were friends," I said turning the opposite way.

"You should take her home, I've got Zero." Justin said trying to ease the situation but Alzeid was already on it.

"Rose, relax. You really shouldn't meddle in your sister's affair; it'll only worsen whats going on." Al said grabbing my small shoulders holding me tightly,

"I thought he and I were friends, and he couldn't tell me whatever went on with my sister." I wanted to cry, the feeling of betrayal from such a friend was sickening.

"Maybe whatever happened is none of your business" Even if Al was making sense and was completely right did not mean I was going to agree with him. I needed the warmth of his broad, muscular chest,

"Alzeid, if I told you I liked you-", "Don't be ridiculous." He interrupted with a smile, as if he wanted to say the same thing just did not want it to be so sudden.

"Lets get to your house, I tired as hell." he grabbed my hand like a lost child and basically dragged me to the house, despite it was not far from the park; where we'd been.

Day 3 (Seril)  
it is raining, what a great house warming. If there was, a thing I hated it was stormy days that bring out the sorrow in peoples hearts. _Why is my head full with so much confusion? _I thought walking down the old creaky staircase to Rosario's room was. Her room was probably the one with the most windows, well that is all I remember about it. Her door was painted black with a 'do not disturb' sign. When I approached the door was cracked, and I heard voices. There was not supposed to be anyone else in her room at least not at five in the morning.

"I'm surprised Ruka and Kain didn't notice I was here this time" A male voice similar to the one that came from one of the guys yesterday. The door look like it was open enough to see in, but of course, my nosiness had to slide it a little more, but instead I pushed it open all the way and fell in face first. To add to the trouble my sister was wearing nothing but a silver haired man and a sheet. I do not know beyond that because I'm not trying to look.

"So so so so so sorry, Rose Im sorry I'll just go-" I said backing out of the room, quickly as possible.

"Wait Seril it's not what it looks like!" I heard her yell from behind me.

What the hell is going on, I cannot be in my house without crazy shit going on_. He looks so much like Zero; his pale, muscular chest seemed so irresistible. That is my sisters …wait what exactly are they? Like friends with benefits or something perverted. Ew._ I shuttered at the thought of having to see my sister naked again, even if she is my twin.

{Rosario P.O.V.}

"Should I stop her? What sho-" Yet again I was hindered by the pressure of virgin lips against mine. Long legs straddled my lap as thick muscular arms pinned my wrists to the wall.

"Alzeid?" I muttered blushing. Looking in his eyes was nearly impossible, after all the person I wanted had the same eyes. "Let's not do this now, your really tense." Alzeid said climbing off me grabbing his pants and shirt.

*3rd person POV*

She loved the games the silver haired man played with her and he loved her games right back, but he knew she had a complex where she would never care for him the way he cared for her. It was not an existence he chose, it's just what happened. Alzeid was nineteen but he knew with his entirety that if he could he would be her friend despite the fact he wanted her all, whether it was good or bad. The room grew dark and the only thing you could see out of the many windows was storm clouds rolling in, then thunder roared sending a shiver up Rosario's spine with her automatic response, clinging on to Al.

*Rosario's POV* "Was that your first kiss?" I asked fishing for his response.

"I have no reason to answer that." he responded with a smirk.

(Seril POV)  
Goal 1: Get Zero  
Goal 2: forget what I just saw.

Cyn: Thankz 4 reading hope you enjoyed it! R&R and I'll make another chapter!  
P.S. Hawt stuff coming in later chapters!


End file.
